As The Years Go By
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: After the gang defeats, Naraku, Kagome goes back home to tell her family, but gets stuck on her side of the well. What will Inuyasha do when he finds her in a stripper bar? InuKag, MirSan
1. Win, and a whole new life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

ZXZX  
ZXZX  
ZXZX  
ZXZX  
ZXZX

A/N This story might confuse you on the way but stay with it all will be explained at the end.

ZXZXZ

XZXZX

ZXZXZ  
XZXZX

Summary: After the gang defeats, Naraku, Kagome goes back home to tell her family, but gets stuck on her side of the well. What will Inuyasha do when he finds her in a stripper bar?

ZXZXZ  
ZXZXZ

Chapter one: The win, and a whole new life +

XZXZ

XZXX

XZXZ

"We did!" Kagome yells

"Yes we did!" Inuyasha says happily and picks Kagome up and spins her around.

"I sure hope so…" Miroku said as he starts to take off the cloth on his right hand. And when he pulled the cloth away and the hole was gone. Miroku started jumping up and down. "It's gone! He's gone! It's over!" Miroku yelled happily.

"It's finally over. Father, Kohaku my village you all are avenged." Sango said with a smile on her face.

"So, what now?" Shippou asked.

Ruining some of the happiness, with confused looks.

"That's a good question, Shippou." Kagome said

"You're not going to be leaving are you Kagome?" Shippou asked

"No, I decided I'm not leaving. This is my home now. But"

"But?" Sango asked

"I need to go home and tell my family."

Everyone looks at Inuyasha.

"You can go, as long as you come back."

"Yay!" Kagome said and went up and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. Inuyasha just blushed.

"Well then lets get going back home." Miroku said

"Sounds good to me" Sango said

Kirara transformed and Sango and Miroku got on the back of her, and Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back and they all headed for the Bone Eaters Well. When they got there Kagome said her good bye's and said

"Don't worry I'll be back"

Kagome jumped through the well, and made to the other side safely.

ON THE OTHER SIDE

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"Something is going to happen" Inuyasha said

"How do you know? What's going to happen?" Sango asked

"I don't know what's going to happen, and I just know it"

BACK WITH KAGOME

"Hi mama" Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen and saw her mom.

"Welcome back Kagome" her mom said

"Mama, I have good news and bad news" Kagome said

"Give me the good news first"

"Well, we've defeated Naraku."

"That's great!"

"But"

"But?"

"The bad news is… I'm going to live in feudal Japan with my friends."

"You are?" she asked surprise, but in a sense not really because she had a feeling in her gut that Kagome was going to stay with Inuyasha.

"Yes, I am"

"Will you come back to visit us?"

"Of course" Kagome ran up and hugged her mother.

(A/N I made her understand n shit I really didn't want a fight start between them. So just go with this)

LATER

"Kagome, dear, you got everything packed?"

"Yes"

"Well then I guess its time for you to go then." She said with some tears in her eyes.

"Yeah" She gave her mom a hug and got ready to jump into the well.

(A/N you're probably wondering where gramps and Souta are, they are out of town so they don't know about this but Kagome's going to visit them so no need on big details.)

Kagome jumped into the well and ended in a thud.

"Ow" Kagome said

"What happened?"

"I don't know, NO! The well must've closed! No! This can't be! NO!" She looked up and saw her mom looking in and she looked back at the ground. "Inuyasha! I'm sorry" she started crying.

ON THE OTHER SIDE

Inuyasha finally got fed up with waiting for Kagome to some.

"That's it! I'm going to get her!" Inuyasha said

Sango Miroku and Shippou just sighed and then they heard a thud and they all ran to the well.

"Inuyasha what happened?" Sango asked

"The well, it closed!" he yelled very pissed "That can't be, she made her decision to stay with us, with me, this can't happen."

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and ran to the forest and started punching things.

"This can't happen!"

LATER

It was the second tome anyone has ever seen Inuyasha cry and this time he was not holding back. (A/N I know its OC but still it makes Kaede feel sorry for him .) Everyone was feeling bad, not only for him but also for losing a friend. Then Kaede walked over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kaede said

"What?" he snapped

"I think I know a way for you guys to get to Kagome"

Inuyasha shot up. "How?"

"The sacred jewel, but it won't bring her here, you need to go to her." She said

"Fine, I'll do that." He said

"Bring us with you" Miroku said

"Kagome is the glue that keeps us all together you need to let us go." Sango said

"And what's Shippou going to do with out her?" Miroku added

"Fine" Inuyasha said giving in.

"But the only problem is…" Kaede started

"Is what?" Inuyasha asked snappy

"That if you wish on the sacred jewel, if might not end up in the same place as Kagome, and you must not find her right away"

"Why?" Inuyasha asked more pissed

"Well, your going to need to build yourself there, like with what Kagome said you all are going to need jobs and get to know he custom fast. Or else you'll never find her."

"Whatever, I'm not waiting long." Inuyasha said holding the jewel in his hand.

"I wish for me, Sango, Miroku and Shippou to be in Kagome's time" Inuyasha wished

Then all of sudden a pink light surrounded them.

And they woke up in a lying on the ground, in the middle of a house.

"Ok so we own a house, now what do we do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, Kaede said we need to get jobs." Miroku said

"Well it seems that we already do or we couldn't own this great house." Sango said

"Well then we need to find out we do and how we do it." Inuyasha said

"First, lets work on a spell that will hide yours and Shippou demonic features" Miroku said

"Good idea" Sango said.

Miroku got out two bracelets and said a spell.

"Put these on, these should hide your demonic features if you have this on." Miroku said

Inuyasha put on his bracelet and his hair turned black, his eyes turned violet, his claws disappeared and so did his fangs and ears.

"Wow" Inuyasha said as he looked in the mirror. "I look human, but thank kami I don't feel like it"

"Wow, cool" Shippou said. He put his on and his hair got shorter and his fangs disappeared and his feet became human.

"Well now that, that's done we need to find out what we do for a job."

Ding Dong

"That's the doorbell" Inuyasha said

Sango went up and got the door.

"Hey Sango, I'm here to pick up Shippou and take him to Daycare" The girl at the door said.

"Uh, Uh"

"Sango, don't you remember you asked me to take him since the boss gave you the day off"

"Well, if that's what I told you then yes go ahead take him. What was your name again"

"Yui, remember from work, at the fashion design agency you're co worker"

"Oh yeah! I'm sorry, I'm having a bad morning and I don't remember much, don't worry I'll catch up before noon." Sango said

"Alright then"

"I'll go get Shippou."

Sango walked back in the house and went to get Shippou she bent down and talked to Shippou.

"Alright she's going to take you to something called daycare I want to learn as much as you can there so we know what's going on. And don't take off that bracelet."

"Ok" Shippou said and walked up to Yui and left with her.

"So did you learn anything?" Miroku asked

"Yes, I'm a fashion designer." Sango said

"And I'm the owner of a bank." Inuyasha said "and Miroku you're an owner of a club."

"And apparently, we've been living here for 4 years" Inuyasha said

"Ok, then we all need to sort through this and find our rooms while we have time." Miroku said

They all headed up stairs and looked in the rooms.

"This one is mine." Inuyasha said it had all red and some black

There were still five rooms left.

"They each looked in one since the rest didn't stand out as much as Inuyasha's and they also looked in the dresser.

"HOLY SHIT" Sango yelled

Inuyasha and Miroku walked ran into the room

"What wrong" Miroku asked

"W-We s-s-share a-a r-r-room" Sango stuttered

"Sweet" Miroku said

"No way" Inuyasha said

"Way" Sango said she crossed her arm and mumbled not fair.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Forget this shit, I'm going to look for Kagome" Inuyasha said

"Let's check out my club first" Miroku said

"Yui said she'll take Shippou so lets check it out." Sango said

They all headed to the club and went in.

"Welcome back Miroku, you've been gone for a long time."

"How long?" Miroku asked the guy.

"Two years, and in those years we haired a new dancer, also there will be a contest tonight with who she'll dance with."

"Alright sounds good."

"And it's a pleasure to see your girlfriend and Inuyasha again" the guy said

"My girlfriend?"

"Yeah, unless you two broke up in the two years because you were together before you took a break."

"Alright, I need to look around"

"Alright sir bye" the guy said

"I guess that's why we share a room, huh Sango"

"I guess" she said as red as a tomato

"and of course Miroku runs a strippers bar."

"I guess, heh heh heh"

Sango whacked him on the head

"Ow"  
"Well I guess if I didn't make you quit then our relationship went real well then I don't to worry now."

Then someone the stage started talking.

"And now time for us to pick the winner and who gets to dance with our dancer." The girl said "Alright Kiki will pick some guy to come up."

The Girl, Kiki, went around looking at guys and when she saw Inuyasha she went right up to him and held her hand up.

"Ok, looks like Kiki picked one."

Kiki, pulled him up onto the stage and he just stood there not caring. Still being pissed since he couldn't look for Kagome.

Kiki got off the stage and music started playing. The spotlight went onto a girl with her hair all in her face. But she was wearing black tight leather. Started moving around sexily and trying to get Inuyasha aroused. She moved by him, with her hair still in her face, and started moving on him. 'this guy looks a little like Inuyasha' the girl thought 'it can't be though, stop thinking of him.' She thought.

When she was done thinking she tripped and was waiting for the her face to hit the ground. But it didn't happen she looked up and her hair fell out of face.

"Kagome?"

ZXZXZXZ

ZXZXZXZ  
XZXZXZX  
XZXZXZX

A/N: Don Don Don! Well I bet some of you are confused about some of it like how they own a house and have jobs and are not confused on things. Well when the pink light surrounded them and they were passed out the jewel made it possible for them to have jobs and that house and have Shippou go to daycare. It was kinda like an out of body experience yet they don't know of it. They lived in that house for four years and they didn't know it while everyone around them did. If you still don't get it just think of it as they passed out and the jewel gave them a life, a job and a house and money. Because I was not going to have them poor or alone when they arrived. Anyway Review I tried hard on this one.


	2. All Together Under One Roof

Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha, and I don't own un-break my heart the song!

ZXZX

ZXZX

ZXZX

Chapter Two: All Together Under One Roof

ZXZXZZXZXZXZXZXZXZ  
ZXZZXZXZXZXZXZXZX  
XZXZXZXZXZXZXZX  
XZXZXZXZXZXZXZ  
ZXZZXZXZXZXZX  
ZXZZXZXZXZXX  
ZZXZXZXZXZZ  
ZXZXZXZXZZ  
ZXZXZXZXZ  
ZXZXZXZX  
ZXZXZXX  
ZXZXZX  
ZXZXZ  
ZXZX  
ZXZ  
ZX  
Z

"Kagome?" Inuyasha woke up with a jolt. 'Why the fuck did I have that dream?'

'Is that where she working on, or was it a dream and nothing more?' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha rushed downstairs and found Sango and Miroku eating.

"What time is it? Why are you up before me?" Inuyasha asked confused

"It's Noon" Sango said

"I didn't think you'd be sleeping that long." Miroku said

"I didn't either" Inuyasha said rubbing his head.

"When I went to check on you, you had a pained expression on your face. Were you having a nightmare?" Shippou Said and asked

"Yeah, I think so." Inuyasha said

The door bell rang.

"I got to go. That's Yui picking me up to go to work. Inuyasha can you take Shippou to daycare?" Sango said and asked

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha replied

"Thanks, Bye" She grabbed her brief case and ran out the door

(A/N getting accustomed aren't we! Lol)

"Well I guess I'm going too, so I can check inventory, please go to the store since you don't work today!" Miroku said walking out the door.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled

Too late Miroku was gone.

"damn it! Why did I get stuck doing this shit!" He looked around the kicten and found the list of stuff they needed, it was food and some other things they need for around the house. He grabbed the list and took Miroku wallet, yeah Miroku left it, he doesn't need it, Inuyasha doesn't either he's just using his money. (A/N rule one with buying stuff, never use your own money! . I live by that!)

"Shippou let's go, I need to take you to daycare"

"'kay" Shippou said putting his bracelet on and getting his shoes on.

He took Shippou to day care and left to get the list over with.

ZXZX  
XZXZ

'Kami, that took forever!' Inuyasha thought

"Stupid Sango putting so much shit on the list." Inuyasha mumbled

He was thanking the lord that Miroku was picking up Shippou and not him. When he home it was 7 almost time for Miroku to go to the club.

"Sango, what the fuck is with you!" Inuyasha yelled

"What do you mean?"

"Look at this list!"

"I just put down the food; the other stuff was put down by Miroku"

"I don't have time for this I need to go see Kagome" He ran out of his house And found that her window was open, he saw Kagome crying but he didn't want to go in since he doesn't know what's going.

"Why? Why did this happen!" Kagome sobbed "You'd think two years later I'd be over it."

Kagome get up and put on her radio. Un-Break My Heart was on.

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me _

Kagome was singing softly with these words.

_Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart_

_Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me_

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me_

_Un-break my heart  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on_

After the song was done she was crying still, that was just the song to make her sadder, she hoped that, that it would be some kind of spell, to help her.

"Come back and bring back my smile. Come and take these tears away. I need your arms to hold me now" Kagome repeated again "Some how Inuyasha help me" She said

Inuyasha was shocked that she said that. He just stayed there, waiting to hear more. Then heard an alarm. And Kagome say "Crap I need to get ready!"

She got dress. (no Inuyasha didn't look that would be mean but maybe later .) and ran out the door. Inuyasha watched her run down the stairs and got into a car. (It's her mom's) And drive away. He fallowed Kagome to a club and he watched her get out and rushes inside. He was about to rush into there and get but, he didn't because Miroku voiced called out to him.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Miroku asked

"I fallow Kagome here"

"she works here?" Miroku asked

"It's your club shouldn't you know?" Inuyasha asked

"Well, yeah. But I was only told we have a new dancer not that they told me who it was."

"I'm getting her out of her" Inuyasha said 'Shit this is just like my dream!'

He ran up and he found Kagome dancing around in a very revealing outfit. He ran up and grabbed her and jumped of the stage. Kagome screamed not knowing what's happening.

"What are you doing! Let me go!" Kagome yelled trying to get out.

MEANWHILE

"Wasn't that Inuyasha who just ran out of the club, with a girl in his arms?" Sango asked

"Yes, it was. But I don't believe it" Miroku said "Let's get home"

BACK WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled

"Will you quit screaming!" Inuyasha yelled

Kagome looked up at her kidnapper and saw a Inuyasha in human form.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?"

"Feh, who else would it, be."

He almost made it home. As soon as Inuyasha got home he set Kagome on the couch.

"Kagome, why?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome just started crying.

"Kagome, please don't cry."

"I can't help it." She said still tearing.

"Kagome please tell me what happened, why you're working there."

"I can't, it hurts too much."

"Please Kagome" (A/N wow he said please a couple times! Inuyasha must be on something!)

"Well, when I went home to tell my family that I would be living with everyone in the feudal era, I told my mom and she let me go but I couldn't get through the well, and it broke me for a couple days. Then I tried to make the best at living here in my time. Everything was good for a little bit. But two years ago mom, gramps and Souta, were driving home from the market and they got into a car crash. They had no time to get out and the car blew up from the gas leaking. And they were killed. I didn't know what to do, I needed a job so I can live and I did not want t o live on the streets. So my friend Yuri got me a job at that stripper joint. It paid good money and it kept me alive for a bit, but I died inside."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He was shocked that this happened to Kagome while he was gone. So what he did was pull her into a loving embrace.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah"

"How did you get here?"

"Well-"

He was cut of when he heard the door open.

"Inuyasha what hap-" Miroku started but stopped when he saw Kagome

Kagome looked in the door way and saw Sango and Miroku standing there, with a shocked expression on their faces.

"Kagome, you're the new dancer?" Miroku asked

"Yes." She said on the verge of tears again

Sango didn't like the tension, so she ran up to Kagome and hugged her.

"I missed you" she said

"I missed you too, Sango"

"Come on let's get you into some comfortable clothes." Sango said take Kagome upstais.

"So what are you going to do, Inuyasha?"

"I don't know. She should live with us." Inuyasha said

"Yeah I agree" Miroku said "Should I fire her?" Miroku asked

"No, find out what she wants to do, but I do want her out of there as soon as possible."

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Miroku suggested

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Tell Sango I need to speak with her." Miroku said Miroku really didn't need to talk to Sango, he just wanted Kagome and Inuyasha to be alone while they talk and Sango might ruin that if she's there. (poor Sango picking on her like she's in the way!)

"Fine"

Inuyasha ran up stairs to go talk to Kagome, and told Sango that Miroku needs her. Sango ran down stairs after Inuyasha told her and that left Kagome and Inuyasha to talk.

"Kagome what are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked

"I need to stay working there I need the money." She said

"No you don't, you can live here, with us." Inuyasha said

"I could never do that to you."

"Kagome, I did not waste my time wishing on the jewel to come and stay with you for you to blow all that way and run away from me. I came here to get you, and save you from all your problems."

Kagome was socked at the way Inuyasha had been acting it seemed weird for him but acting all sincere to her.

"Fine if you want I'll move in." (A/N yes I no its going fast but still something else will be in it later I didn't want her moving it to be that big of a deal.)

"Good, and I'm having Miroku fire you, I don't wan to you working there"

"Miroku owns that place?" Kagome asked surprised

"You've been working there for two years and you didn't know who owns the place."

Kagome blushed "yeah"

"You're stupid"

"Hey!"

"Well, you are"

"That's not tr-"

"INUYASHA! SHIPPOU'S HOME!" Sango yelled up the stairs

"Shippou's here too?"

"Of course I couldn't leave him there" Inuyasha said.

"SEND HIM UP, SANGO!"

And in about a minute they heard the door open and revealed Shippou.

"Kagome!"

He ran up and hugged her.

"Ok runt that's enough, did you eat?" Inuyasha said and asked

(A/N I'm having Inuyasha act more fatherly toward him! So deal with it! Me: . everyone else. -.-' )

"No" Shippou answered

"Go ask Sango to make you something to eat"

"Ok!" Shippou ran out of the room and downstairs

"Wow, you seem to be acting nicer to him." Kagome said with a giggle.

"Feh! So what was "Come back and bring back my smile. Come and take these tears away. I need your arms to hold me now. Some how Inuyasha help me" about?"

"How do you know I said that?"

"I went to your house and listened." He said as it was no big deal.

Kagome just blushed that he heard her even though she was kind of mad that he was at her house listening to her. Kagome yawned.

"Kagome you should go to sleep." Inuyasha

"Whatever."

Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to one of the rooms that would be for her. And laid her down.

"Arigato Inuyasha." She said and fell asleep.

"Your welcome" He said and leaned down and kissed her forehead and went downstairs.

"So what's going to happen?" Miroku asked

"She's going to be living here." Inuyasha stated "and I want you to fire her"

"I thought as much."

"Well I'm going to sleep" Sango said as she was walking toward the stairs.

"So are you guys really sleeping together?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango blushed and ran up stairs.

Miroku surprisingly blushed as well. "Yeah, but only sleeping in the same bed. We're not doing anything else." Miroku said with disappointment in his voice.

Inuyasha laughed at his perverted friend.

"So how much did you miss Kagome?" Miroku asked

"So much I cant even describe" Inuyasha stated

Little that Inuyasha knows is that Kagome was at the top of the stairs and listened.

ZXZXZ

ZXZX

XZXZX

ZXZXZ

**So it was only a dream the first time! Meh oh the reason Kagome was at the top of the stair was because she wanted a drink of water so she was coming down the stairs for it! Meh, I like this story! Hope you do too, So come on tell me what you think! Review for me! If I get 5 reviews I'll update. Also give me ideas of what you want in the next chapter. And if you do give me ideas and I use them, I'll give you credit so don't worry your genius wont go unrecognized.**


	3. Rude Awakening and Shopping

Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs in this story!

ZXZX  
XZXZX  
ZXZX

Chapter Three: Rude Awakening and Shopping

XZXZXZ  
XZXZX  
XZXZ  
ZXZ  
XZ  
X

**No, I didn't get six reviews but oh, well I wanted to update… so enjoy.**

XZXZXZ  
ZXZXX  
XZXZ  
XZX  
ZX  
Z

It was morning and the sun just rose and it shined in on Kagome's room. She put her pillow over eyes to stop the sun.

"I don't want to get up" Kagome mumbled to the sun. Then she heard her door creek open and then.

"WAKE UP!" Sango yelled jumping on Kagome's bed. Making Kagome fly with everything when Sango jumped on the bed.

"AHHHHHHH" Kagome yelled flying.

(Well not flying but her body jumped up when Sango jumped on the bed.)

"Why are you up so early!" Kagome yelled/asked

"Because" Sango said simply

"Ugh!" Kagome said going under her covers again and put her pillow over her heard.

Sango looked at Kagome and saw just lying there. Sango looked toward the door and saw Inuyasha and Miroku and she motioned for them to come in. they walked up to Kagome's bed. And…

"AHHHHH! THAT'S COLD!" Kagome yelled

Kagome looked at who did it and saw Miroku and Inuyasha laughing with buckets of water in their hands. Inuyasha Miroku and Sango were in tears laughing.

"That's it I'm killing you!" Kagome yelled

Everyone looked at her and started to run. She started running after them. They all started to split up and Kagome went toward the closest one which was Inuyasha who ran into the kitchen. As soon as he got there he tried to unlock the door, but couldn't get it because there was so many locks. Kagome ran over to the sink turn it on and grabbed the hose thingy and go ready to spray Inuyasha. He looked over and saw her ready to spray.

"Don't you d-" He couldn't finish because he got hit with water.

Miroku and Sango look around the corner to see Inuyasha getting soaked by Kagome and they started laughing. Kagome looked around and got them too. Inuyasha took that as a good chance to grab Kagome so she couldn't get him anymore.

"Let me go! You cheated!" She screamed

"I never said I play fair" He said with a smirk

ZXZXZ

XZXZX

ZXZXX

The water fight stopped there. And Kagome came out of Sango room wearing, of course, one of Sango's outfits.

"Come on Kagome." Sango said pulling Kagome down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked

"To get you some nice clothes" Sango said

Sango looked all around the kitchen and she found what she was looking for. It was on Miroku's shelf she picked it up along with his car keys and got ready to walk out the door. Before she walked out

"Miroku! I'm taking your wallet and your car!" Sango yelled

"Hey!" Miroku yelled but it was late Sango was already out the door.

They got into Miroku's car. And Sango looked around the car.

"Sango do you have a driver license?" Kagome asked

"Maybe" Sango said with a smile

"Move on this side I'm driving." Kagome said

While driving Kagome thought of something.

"Sango?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to Kirara?"

"She's at the vet. She got sick. And the veterinarian said that she was fine she just had a little cold and she needed to stay the night."

"Oh. What about her demonic features?" Kagome asked

"Don't worry we made her a collar. The makes sure her demonic features not show and it can't come off unless I or Miroku take it off her" Sango said with a smile.

"Ok"

ZXZX

ZXZX

XZXZ

Kagome and Sango were looking at tops at forever 21. Sango thought that since she has Miroku's wallet that she was going to buy something for herself too.

"Kagome I have a great idea" Sango said out of no where

"What?"

"Let's go out dancing with the guys!" Sango said

"Sounds good" She Kagome said

Sango got out her cell phone. (yes she has one, she knows this world now! Sp meh!) and dialed the home number.

Miroku picked up.

"I don't wan to hear it unless you tell me what you're doing with my wallet" Miroku answered

"Awww, Miroku, we're just shopping"

"Why didn't you just use your money?"

"Because, rule one, never use your own money"

"Whatever, why you call?" Miroku said knowing he lost

"Me and Kagome want to go dance tonight." She said simply then added "With you guys"

"I need to think about it, I mean you did steal my wallet." Miroku said

"Ah, come on, either you come or I will find another guy on the dance floor." Sango said slyly.

"I don't think so"

"So, then you'll come?"

"Yeah"

"And bring Inuyasha?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks bye"

She hung up.

"I knew that would work" Sango said turning to look at Kagome.

Kagome just giggled at that. "Wait! Are you and Miroku going out?"

Sango blushed. "Yeah"

"Then we need to pick out great outfits!" Kagome said with a smile.

ZXZXZXZX

Kagome decided on buying a red halter dress. It was all red (of course) and the bottom was kind of ruffled with a v-neck. It fit each of her curves perfectly.

(Go here to see it… http/www (dot) forever21 (dot)

com/product.asp?catalog5FnameFOREVER21&category5FnameDresses&product5Fid2022193557 )

And Sango decided on buying a muti-color dress. It was (I think) coral color down to her waist then the was a small section of brown then dark pink, then the coral color again and then a dark teal. And top it all off it had a brown bead string belt.

(And this is Sango's… http/www (dot) forever21 (dot) com/product.asp?catalog5FnameFOREVER21&category5FnameDresses&product5Fid2023136676# )

XZXZX

"I think we made good choices" Sango said

"Yeah, I agree" Kagome agreed walking into the house.

"May I have my wallet back?" Miroku asked and didn't even bother to say hi

"Hello to you too, my love" Sango said sweetly. Hoping he wouldn't ell for steal his wallet

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Taking Shippou to a baby sitter"

"Don't you normally do that?" Sango asked

"Yeah, but my car was stolen." He said simply

"Will you get over it?" Sango asked

"Only if you do something for me" he said with his perverted grin.

"Maybe if your nice enough" Sango said

"OK! I'm going upstairs!" Kagome said wanting to get out of there fast. 'I think his pervertedness (a word? Oh well to bad!) rubbed off on her' Kagome thought running upstairs.

When Kagome got upstairs she looked at her watch. "Hmm, I still have an hour to get ready… What to do?" she thought for a minute "I got it! A very long shower!" Kagome said to no one. Kagome grabbed some of her stuff she bought today. (yeah they went other places so Kagome could get settled in.) and ran to the shower. She ran the hot water, and when it was the right tempature she got in. as soon as her hair was wet she put shampoo in it and started singing.

**Can't you see?**

**There's a feeling**

**That's come over me**

**Close my eyes**

**You're the only one**

**That leaves me**

**Completely breathless**

**No need to wonder why**

**Sometimes a gift like this**

**You can't deny**

She started sing. Singing happily.

**'Cause I wanted to fly,**

**So you gave me your wings**

**And time held its breath**

**So I could see, yeah**

**And you set me free**

Inuyasha was walking down the hall to his room when he heard someone singing. And heard it was coming from the bathroom so he put his ear to the door to listen better.

**There's a will**

**There's a way**

**Sometimes words**

**Just can't explain**

**This is real**

**I'm afraid**

**I guess this time**

**There's just**

**No hiding, fighting**

**You make me restless**

He opened the door quietly and sunck in the bathroom to hear her better

**You're in my heart**

**The only light that shines**

**there in the dark**

'I wonder who she's singing about.' That thought drifed in his mind when he heard the course again.

**'Cause I wanted to fly**

**So you gave me your wings**

**And time held its breath**

**So I could see, yeah**

**And you set me free**

**When I was alone**

**You came around**

**When I was down**

**You pulled me through**

**And there's nothing that**

**I wouldn't do for you**

**'Cause I wanted to fly**

**So you gave me your wings**

**And time held its breath**

**So I could see, yeah**

**And you set me free**

When she was done she saw a shadow…

"Who's there" she yelled

'Shit!' Inuyasha thought

"Who's there!" she yelled/asked again

"Sorry Kagome, I didn't know you were in here I was looking for… for… Advil! Yeah I have a little head ache and thought I should get some." He said walking to the medicine cabinet and got out the Advil.

"Are you still going dancing with us?" Kagome asked

"Dancing?"

"Yeah, Miroku didn't tell you?"

"No, and sure yeah I'll go."

He heard the water turn off.

"Inuyasha either turn around or get out of here before I s-i-t you." Kagome said wanting to get out of the shower.

Inuyasha blushed. "I'll go" he said

And ran out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He didn't see anything but saw the shadow of her form and that was enough to make him blush. And then Miroku came up the stairs and saw him standing there.

"You by accident walked in on Kagome?" Miroku stated more than asked

Inuyasha nodded

"But by your blush you did it more on propose.. So why was that?"

"She was singing and I wanted hear better." Inuyasha said

"Ok then. I need to use that one if Sango is ever singing in the shower."

ZXZXZ

Kagome and Sango just finished getting ready to go out. They had the dresses they bought on. Kagome was wearing red eye shadow, black eyeliner, blood red nail polish and a clear lip gloss; it was only there for shine. Sango was wear coral pink eye shadow, eyeliner, pink nail polish and clear lip gloss.

"Ready?"

"Ready"

They walked out of Kagome's room. And walk to the stair case. The guys were at the bottom. They looked up at the girls and drooled. Kagome and Sango walked down the stairs and giggled.

"Like what you see?" Kagome asked the guys

"What makes you think that?" Inuyasha asked after snapping out of his trance

"Well one you were starring to your drooling." Kagome giggled again

"Same with you Miroku"

"I wasn't complaining. I like what I see." Miroku said with his perverted grin.

Sango blushed.

"Well let's go" Kagome said.

They all left for the club.

ZXZXZX

When they got there '_Since You've Been Gone'_ was on. And the girls got out there and started dancing. The guys just stared at there dancing. Till two guys went up and asked the girls to dance. Miroku and Inuyasha were pained with jealously right away and walked up to the guys and push them away.

"Sorry they're our dates." Miroku and Inuyasha said at the same time. And started dance with the girls.

"I didn't I was your date, Inuyasha" Kagome said

"Uh… Well now you do." Inuyasha said

"Well, anyway, I'm glad to be your date." Kagome said. To her surprise Inuyasha blushed. 'I should tell her now.' Inuyasha thought.

"Hey Kagome"

"Yeah?"

"Well-"

"Hold that thought I love this song." '_You Say It Best When You Say Nothing At All'_ came on. "Will you dance with me?" Kagome asked

"Yeah."

"You were saying something?"

"Yeah… well… Kagome…. I-I…. I L-"

Then Kagome was pulled form his grip. And he saw a new guys trying to kiss. Her

"Get off me!" Kagome yelled

"Never! Like I said before you're my girl" the guy said.

"And I told you then no, because I love someone else!"

"You danced on me" he said hoping the guy she was with to dump her

"Only because I had to! I needed the money!" Kagome yelled

"So what?" tring to kiss her again.

"Get your hands off her." Inuyasha said

"Why? She's mine!"

"Oh hell no she's not."

The guy turned around and Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.

"Kouga?"

ZXZX

ZXZX  
XZXZ  
XZXZ  
ZXZX

**inuyasha-tocool: answer the question from chapter one where she is… I didn't really think I needed her in here yet… but since you said something I decided to put her in sooner than expected. I could never leave Kirara behind! And thanks for your ideas, I think I'll use the rest of them. Just later on.**

**Aria-wolfstar: You have a good idea! I think I may also put that in a little later. Just not yet, but will, I hope, it was a great idea!**

**Yeah well… I think I'll stop there… This time I would like 3 reviews. I had some ideas form my reviewers and I'm glad! inuyasha-tocool is one of my reviews who helped me with this! And I'm glad for the help. Next I think I might start pairing everyone up, and let Miroku and Sago has some 'fun' and maybe get Inuyasha and Kagome together. Anyway I have one question for everyone who reads this… Has anyone read 'Life of Pi' by Yann Martel? If you have please e-mail me telling me about it! I don't want to read it! I have to for High School though. So if you've read it already please e-mail me at and summarize it for me! The book put me and my best friend to sleep. So if any of you can help me please do. Thanks in advance… oh yeah since I already told you how many reviews all I have to say is REVIEW! Thank you to the people who already do that, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Sorry on sugar high! I just drank 2 liters of coke all by my self!**


	4. Night and Day After the club

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

But today I got a Sango plushie and a chibi Sango key chain! I love em! Now onto Miroku plushie! .

Miroku: o.O oh no!

Me: you're next!  
Miroku: crap, she's going to hyper like this for days till she gets it!

Me: no duh! )(gets evil glint in eye)(

Miroku: oh no!

ZXZXZ  
XZXZ  
ZXX  
XZ  
Z

Chapter Four: Night and Day After the club

ZXZXX  
ZXZX  
ZXZ  
ZX  
Z

"Who the hell is Kouga?" the guy asked

"Never mind, who the hell are you"

"Like I'd tell you!"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Inuyasha yelled at him angry at this guy for touching what was his. 'Mine? Never mind' Inuyasha lunged at the guy and knocked him down. The guy was finally getting pissed. So he got up and punch Inuyasha.

"That's it!" Inuyasha yelled and kicked the guy in the jaw. And the guy went flying backwards.

"Stay away from Kagome! Or I'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled

"Whatever, Kagome I'll be back for you." The guy said walking away. (still cocky, eh?)

(A fight that's pointless but, hey!)

"Kagome, who was that guy?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome started crying "His name is Kyle" Kagome replied

"He looked like Kouga"

"He's Kouga's reincarnation." Kagome said still tears in her eyes

"Come on let's get you home." Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and walked over to Miroku and Sango who were dancing. "Come on we're leaving." Inuyasha said

"Ok" the replied wondering why.

WHEN THEY GOT HOME

"I'm taking Kagome upstairs" Inuyasha said

Taking Kagome upstairs

"This sucks"

"What does?"

"Our dresses cost a lot of money" Sango said

"That was my money, so you better wear that again."

"I've got you something better." Sango said grabbing Miroku's hand pulling him upstairs

They got to their room and Sango pushed him on the bed…

"I'll be back" Sango said slyly as she walked into their bathroom

(Yeah they have a bathroom connected to their room, so does Inuyasha's room the rest of the rooms don't)

She came out a couple minutes later wearing a pink bra and underwear with a black see-through cover over it and she had she hair up. Miroku was drooling. She smirked and walked up to him.

"Like what you see?" She asked getting closer to Miroku

"Of course, I do"

"I'm glad"

She sat on his lap and grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Miroku gladly responded. She pushed him back onto the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt; once she did she ran her hands all over his chest.

"You like what you see?" He asked smirking  
"Well Of course" Sango said Smirking

ZXZXZX

"Kagome will you tell me what's wrong?"

Kagome nodded

"His name was Kyle, he came to the club when I was working as a… a… you know, and he paid me to dance for him every night I mean not regular pay I mean extra. I needed the money so I did it. And while I was he kept getting closer to me. And then he started calling me his women and started fallowing me places. I got annoyed so I asked the temporary boss, to help me since I had no one else to turn to. And one day when a another girl who was a waitress was sick I took over for her and when I went to check the VIP rooms to see if any body wanted anything, he pulled me into one of them and tried to rape me, the temporary boss found him trying and sent him out every since then he has been trying to get me." Kagome started crying

"Shhh, I'm here for you." He said trying to clam her down

"I know" she said wiping her eyes "So! What were you going to say earlier?"

"Well, Kagome, I uh I l-l-l-love you." He finally got out.

"You do?" Kagome asked surprise

"Yeah."

"What about Kikyou?"

"Do you think I traveled all the way here just because I love Kikyou?"

"No, and…"

"And what?"

"I love you too." She said with a smile and grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him, he gladly kissed back. Those two broke apart.

Kagome started to get up but was stop by Inuyasha.

"What?" she asked

"Stay here tonight."

"Fine"

Kagome said as she was walking toward the door

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked

"To get ready for bed." She said simply

She said as she walked out, and came back in a light blue night gown. Inuyasha was only wearing boxers and she blushed. They got into bed, when they heard moaning.

"Don't tell me they are doing what I think they are doing." Kagome said

"Hate to tell you but I think so"

Inuyasha put on the TV so they didn't have to listen to Miroku and Sango and their 'fun'.

Kagome snuggled close to Inuyasha and they both fell to sleep.

OTHER ROOM (after Miroku and Sango's 'fun')

Miroku and Sango collapsed.

"That was a great why to be paid back" Miroku panted

"I thought you would like it" Said panted

And they fell asleep.

XZXZ

XZXZ

Next morning Sango woke. And saw that Miroku was still sleeping. She tried to get up but when she did Miroku tightened his grip on Sango's waist. She turn to look at him.

"Morning" He said

"Morning" Sango replied lets go downstairs for breakfast.

They got into new PJs and walked down stairs seeing Inuyasha and Kagome cooking. Kagome was cooking and Inuyasha was behind her with his arms around her waist. Miroku cleared his throat telling them they were there. They turned around and saw them and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Sango asked

"Have fun last night?" Kagome asked

Miroku and Sango blushed

"Sango, you were screaming so loud I'm surprise the neighbors didn't call." Inuyasha said

That made the couple get redder then already were.

Kagome and Inuyasha started laughing.

"So when did that happen?" Sango asked changing the conversation, noticing Inuyasha arms were still around Kagome's waist.

"Last night" Inuyasha stated

"So anything happen with you two, I mean you guys must've done something, because when I went by Kagome's room her bed was made, and looks like it had never been touched" Miroku said

"We slept in the same bed" Kagome replied blushing

Sango was glad turning the tables on them.

"Let's just eat breakfast" Sango said

They all sat down and enjoyed the wonderful Breakfast that Kagome made. And muttering "very good Kagome." Or "well done."

The Kagome suddenly asked "Where Shippou?"

"He's at a friend's house. I dropped him off there instead of the babysitters." Inuyasha said

"oh" was all Kagome had to say.

ZXZXZ

Later a half an hour after lunch, which the time was now 2

(they had a late lunch .)  
XZXZX

"Ok, What do you guys want to do today?" Kagome asked

"Let's go swimming!" Sango suggested.

"Sounds good! Lucky we bought swimsuits at the mall!" Kagome said

"Still with my money" Miroku said

Sango stuck out her tongue. "Get over it!"

Sango and Kagome ran upstairs. Saying "Miroku! Inuyasha! We'll meet you out back."

(yeah they got a pool outside! I'm making they loaded with money! Heh heh heh)

ZXZX

"Kami! girls take long to change" Inuyasha said. He was wearing red swim trunks with black flames on the side.

"I'm sure they are almost done." Miroku said. He was wearing black swim trunks with purple flames on the side.

Just then the girls came out with their towels wrapped around them. They walked over to a beach chair. Took their towel off and put I ton the chair they were going to sit on.

AS soon as the girls took off their towels they guys were starring at the girl they like. Miroku was drooling at the site of Sango, she was wear a black hibachis flower bikini top, and guy swim trunks for girls. (yes there are such things I totally want that!) Inuyasha was starring at Kagome and he couldn't look away, at first. She was wear a pink bikini top and pink guy swim trunks for girls. Just then Inuyasha got an evil glint in his eye. He looked at Miroku and Miroku looked back just thinking of the same thing. Inuyasha snuck quietly all the way over to Kagome while Miroku did the same thing towards Sango. AS soon as Inuyasha got close enough to Kagome he picked her up and threw her on his shoulder, and Miroku did the same with Sango.

XZ

Kagome felt someone pick her up and she let out a "eek" she looked and saw Inuyasha walking towards the pool. "Inuyasha no! I don't want to be thrown in" Kagome yelled. "Don't worry your not going in alone!" Inuyasha said and jumped in with Kagome in his arms.

XZ

Sango felt someone pick her up and was about to slap the person when she saw it was Miroku. She was still going to slap him but yelled "Put me down!" "Alright" Miroku said and dropped her in the water.

XZ

Kagome opened her eyes underwater and saw Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. She then swam to the surface to see Sango yelling at Miroku for pushing eh…. Dropping her in. Then all of a sudden they heard. "CANNON BALL!" and Shippou jumped in making a huge splash. (yeah his friend's mom dropped him off and he saw them in the pool so he got ready. Just so you know.) Kagome got out of the pool before Shippou jumped in and walked around the edge of the pool. Inuyasha got up from underwater and was looking for Kagome. He couldn't find her and started to panic.

"looking for me?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha turned around and Kagome jumped in and grabbed Inuyasha under.

After what was seemed like for hours… never mind it was hours, they go out of the pool and decided to order pizza. The pizza got there around 9:45. (Yes, they delivered late and no that didn't wait a long time just 45 minutes which isn't long.) As they were eating down stairs Inuyasha disappeared. Couple minutes later he came back. And they all finished eating…

(meh I'm rushing a little bit I'm tired! And I don't want to finish tomorrow, because I'll lose my thoughts which aren't much because I got a blockage going on in my brain)

Miroku and Sango decided to watch TV before going to sleep. And Shippou went to bed before everyone else was finished. Kagome and Inuyasha headed upstairs, and Inuyasha went to his room and Kagome was going to walk by but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. And pulled her in. "What the?"

"Stay here again tonight" Inuyasha said.

"Ok" Kagome said with a smile.

ZXZX  
XZXZX

**OMG, that sucked I think I totally like my other chapters better. I'M A FAILURE! )(cries)( ok enough of that just 'cause I'm on a sugar doesn't mean I can… what was I talking about again? Never mind! Anyway tell me what you think. It was just a short and pointless chapter. Review! Please! I'll update with four reviews! Oh and please send more ideas that I can use next chapter. To people that already gave ideas I didn't use, trust me I'll get those into the story later, just not yet. Anyway… thanks to my loyal readers. I love you all! )(cries in tears of happiness)( anyway! I have no ideas for the next chapter. Alright good night even thought its 1:27 am here, wait that's still late! Anyway good night! (even if you read this in daytime)**

**Demons-Heart **


	5. New Friend

Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha! Wish I did but no I don't. and dont own 24

XZXZ  
ZXZX  
ZXZXZ  
ZXZXX  
ZXZ  
XZX  
ZXZ  
X

Chapter 5: New friend

ZXZXZXZXZXZZXZXZX  
ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX  
XZXZXZXZXZXZXZX  
ZXZXZXZXZXZXZX  
ZXZXZXZXZXZXX  
XZZXZXZXZXZX  
XZXZXZXZXZX  
ZXZXZXZXZX  
ZXZXZXZXZ  
XZXZXZXZ  
ZXZXZXZ  
XZXZXX  
ZZXZX  
XZXZ  
ZXZ  
ZX  
Z

The sunlight shined into the room. It shone on Kagome's face and she buried face so she couldn't see it. Then she heard laughing and she looked up and found Inuyasha looking at her and laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked

"You are." He stated simply

"I am?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Well, because-"

There was a knock on the door. Inuyasha granted and got up.

"what?" He asked annoyed

"Kagome is missing. Sango went to wake her up for breakfast and she's gone"

"No she's not, she in here"

"Oh she is" Miroku said getting a perverted smile on his face

"Nothing happened" Inuyasha stated knowing what he was thinking.

"Sure… Anyway breakfast is ready." Miroku said running out the door.

ZXZX

Miroku walked downstairs.

"So what's Inuyasha going to do? Is he going to look for her? What's happening?" Sango asked Worried

"She's fine, she slept in Inuyasha's room last night instead of the one we gave to her." Miroku said calmly.

"Oh" Sango said simply

ZXZX

Kagome came out of the bathroom, in a red spaghetti strap shirt and black shorts. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she looked at Inuyasha.

"You look nice." Inuyasha said

"Thank You"

"So what are we doing today?" Inuyasha asked

"Well, we'll eat breakfast and then I'll need to look for a job."

"You need a job"

"Yes, I do, I can't just live here without a job."

"Of course you can, I can support you."

"But"

"No buts"

Kagome just stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha.

Then something shocked Kagome.

"What's today?"

"The 9h, why?"

"My favorite shows on."

"What show?"

"24"

(God I love that show! My friend owns all the seasons and I'm on season two! so far season one is my favorite season but anyway... GOD THAT ROCKS! Anyway back to the story)

Kagome sat on the love seat. And starred at the TV as the show stared.

"You're only at the beginning of season one?" Inuyasha asked

"No! I've seen this whole season before, I just love this season." She stated not taking her eyes off the TV.

"I say season three is the best."

"I haven't seen season three yet. Whose your favorite in season one?" Kagome asked

"Um, probably Jack, and Milo. You?" Inuyasha stated then asked

"Jamey, Kim, Rick and Tony! Rick is so hot!" (Heh they are my favorite characters also)

"Who do you hate?" Inuyasha asked

"Dan, Ryan Chappelle, and Alberta Green, you?"

"Ira Gaines, I mean what kind of name is Ira Gaines! And he's annoying."

"Ok now shut up and let me watch!" Kagome yelled

Inuyasha just sat down next to Kagome and watched. They watched Jack talking to Nina, saying that another guy from CTU told him to trust Jamey and Nina should too, and Jamey was in the background on the computer. And Nina agreeing.

"Why do you like Jamey?"

"Because, she's cool"

"But"

"No, I don't care, she's cool"

(trying so hard not to give anything away…)

AN HOUR LATER

"So now what?" Inuyasha asked

"I want to go to the mall"

"For what?"

"Just cause, and since you wont let me get a job, I'll have to use your money" Kagome said and smiled

"Whatever" Inuyasha said looking at his watch it was 2

"SANGO!" Kagome yelled

"WHAT!" Sango yelled back

"Wanna go to the mall?" Kagome asked as Sango came down the stairs.

"Sure, I'm off today"

"YAY"

"Now all I have to do is get Miroku's wallet"

"Where is he?"

"Sleeping"

"Wake him up"

"How?"

"Pour water on his head"

"Good idea"

Sango and Kagome filled a bucket with ice cold water… with the ice in it.

And snuck up to Sango's room, the opened the door quitlely and saw Miroku was still sleeping, so Sango snuck to the side of the bed, put the bucket over her head ready to pour the water on Miroku. But Miroku grabbed her waist pulled her to the bed, causing the bucket to fall out of her hands and onto her.

"That's cold! I thought you were sleeping."

"I was till you left the room."

"Well that sucks, my plan was ruined."

"Well, I guess that's too bad." Miroku said and kissed Sango.

"Ok, Uh, I'm still in the door way." Kaogme said

"Oh yeah, I came here to ask…"

"ask what?" Miroku asked

"Well, can I barrow your wallet?"

"for what?"

"The mall… please" Sango gave the puppy dog eyes

"Fine, don't use too much money."

"I'll try" Sango said getting up. She gave him a kiss. "Kagome I'll be right, I need to change" and she ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later Sango came back out. Kagome and Sango walked into the living room.

"Ok I got the money. You need to get the car."

"Easy" Kagome said

Inuyasha was in the kitchen. Kagome walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly

"What?"

"Can I borrow your car?"

"Why?"

"So I can drive it to the mall."

"What do I get in return?"

"Whatever you want." She said seductively and pressed her body against his back.

"F-Fine" He stuttered to his surprising him.

"Thank you" she said quickly and grabbing his keys. She was about to run out of the room, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"At least I can get a kiss before you go." He said

"Ok" she said and gave him a kiss and then ran out the door with Sango.

ZXXZX  
XZXZX  
ZXZXZ  
XZXZX

"Ok, what to buy?" Sango questioned

"How about we go to Hot Topic" Kagome suggested

"Sure" Sango said

(I really don't want to explain what they did at the mall. But know that they went to Hot Topic, Forever 21, Sam Goody and bunch of other stores.)

When they arrived home it was about 8, and Miroku was going to head over to the club and Inuyasha and Kagome and Sango went with him.

Miroku walked into the club, and assistant Manager (sp?) was paniking, Miroku walked up to him.

"What's going on?"

"Well, all of our waitresses are gone! And we have no replacements."

"Maybe you're forgetting about me, but I can't do it by my self." A girl said behind them

"And I can help." Kagome said

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha said getting mad, he didn't want her working here… again.

"It's just one day, and I don't want Miroku's club going down the drain." Kagome said

"Thank you so much" the assistant manager said

"I also can help" Sango said all of a sudden "I mean I also cant watch the club go down the drains."

"Sango are you sure?" Miroku asked

"Yes, I am"

"Thank you also, the uniforms are in the back." The assistant manager said

The three girls went to the back. And got ready when they got done the started talking before work started.

"Hello, I'm Kagome"

"I'm Sango"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rin"

'Why do I think I've met her before? Her name and the way she looks its just familiar' Kagome thought

(:Gasp: Is she the same one? LALA I don't know… wait yes I do!)

"How old are you guys?" Rin asked

"21" both the girls said

"I'm surprised your boyfriends let you work here" Rin said "I mean my boyfriend didn't want me to but I convinced him."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Sango asked

"Oh you'll meet him later, he said he would come to see me today."

"Time to work!" the assistant manager said

The whole time they were working was uneventful, besides form the fact every guy groped them and thousands of guys asked their numbers.

"So Rin, when are we going to meet your boyfriend?" Sango asked

"Your boyfriends coming Rin?" Miroku asked

"Yes, he's coming today"

"Well it will be nice to meet him." Kagome said

Inuyasha didn't say anything he was thinking about how familiar the girl was.

"He should be here any minute." Rin said

"I'm here now" a cold voice said

They all turned their heads to who had spoke. Everyone one looked shocked, Inuyasha was the most shocked.

"Don't look to shocked little brother."

ZXZX  
ZXZ  
XZZ  
XZ  
XZ  
XZ  
XZX  
ZX

Don Don Don, Sorry for not updating sooner, I have to read a 400 hundred page book before the 22nd and I kinda have been reading. But the book is sooo boring! I keep fallinf asleep from it. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. THANK YOU for reading this story! And a special THANKS to my reviewers! What to expect next chapter, a bar fight (well it's a club/bar) finding out who the guy is. Maybe some more fluffy-ness. Once again I'm sorry for the being late updating!

Demons-Heart


	6. Karaoke

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the songs that are in this story.

OXOXOXOXOX  
OXOXOX

OXOXO

Chapter 6: Karaoke

ZXZXZ  
XOXOXOX  
XOXOXO

XOXOXO

They all turned their heads to who had spoke. Everyone one looked shocked, Inuyasha was the most shocked.

"Don't look to shocked little brother."

ON with story!

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked

"More importantly HOW did you get here?" Kagome asked

"Inuyasha, you should know that Inu-Youkai live a long time. But with a mate we live longer." He said calmly

"Yeah I know that, but who's your mate?" Inuyasha asked

"Rin, of course" He said

"Rin?" Kagome, Sango and Miroku all asked at the same time

"But she was a little girl when I last saw her." Kagome said "and 500 years later she looks like she's only in her 20's"

Rin giggled

"Once I mated with Sesshomaru, I started to age like him. So basically I am 21 but really in inu-youkai age I'm over 500 years old" (wow I just confused myself, so if you don't get don't worry its not a big part) Rin giggled

"You really seem like that, maybe more so a teenager the way you act." Kagome said

"Thanks" She said

"I want to go home." Sango said "I had enough of being groped for a life-time."

"I agree" Kagome said

"Well lets take the guys somewhere" Rin suggested

"Where? It's late"

"Karaoke" Rin said

"YEAH!" the other girl chimed in unison

The guys where listening and just groaned. But they went along with.

XZXZX

"Ok, who's singing first?"

"I AM!" Rin said

Rin ran up to the stage told what song what she was singing and the music started up.

(This song has a guys part but she'll just sing it also)

**Who do you think you are  
Tellin' me I've gone too far  
You must be outta your mind  
Telling your friends I was buggin' you  
But you weren't bein true  
Stepping outta your mind **

Open your eyes while you trouble me  
Expensive lies but you're playing for free  
I gave you what you want, what you need  
My time is wasting but for you it's a breeze

You're out of your mind  
Gonna make this really easy for you  
I'm not out of my mind  
Gonna show you I'm not crazy  
Boy, you're wasting my time  
I'm not wasting your time  
(They say that I'm chasing you)  
You're out of your mind  
You're out of your mind (it's strange)  
Out of your mind

Keep thinking you were someone special  
Time has shown and now I know  
How wrong I have been  
I was feeling that you're using me  
Confusing me, two-timing me  
I can't remember how long has it been?

Open your eyes while you trouble me  
Expensive lies but you're playing for free  
I gave you what you want what you need  
My time is wasting but for you it's a breeze

You're out of your mind  
Gonna make this really easy for you  
I'm not out of my mind  
Gonna show you I'm not crazy  
Boy, you're wasting my time  
I'm not wasting your time  
(They say that I'm chasing you)  
You're out of your mind  
You're out of your mind (it's strange)  
Out of your mind

You sing a song and people jump on you  
What this guy is sayin' can't be true  
All I'm sayin's that some girls who trip  
Stop buggin' and buggin' him if they wanna flip  
I like the Spice

Open your eyes, girl you trouble me  
Expensive lies but you play it for free  
I gave you what you want what you need  
My time is wasting but for you it's a breeze

You're out of your mind  
Gonna make this really easy for you  
I'm not out of my mind  
Gonna show you I'm not crazy  
Boy, you're wasting my time  
I'm not wasting your time  
(They say that I'm chasing you)  
You're out of your mind  
You're out of your mind (it's strange)  
Out of your mind

You're out of your mind  
Gonna make this really easy for you  
I'm not out of my mind  
Gonna show you I'm not crazy  
Boy, you're wasting my time  
I'm not wasting your time  
(They say that I'm chasing you)  
You're out of your mind  
You're out of your mind (it's strange)  
Out of your mind

Truesteppers, you're outta your mind  
Ice cream, you're outta your mind  
Ten below, you're outta of your mind  
Dane, you're out of your mind  
This tune's gonna punish you

Rin came off the stage.

"That was a great song" Kagome

"That was awesome" Sango said

"Very good Rin" Sesshomaru said

"Oh stop it stop it stop it"

Everyone got quite.

"Why you stop it?"

"Because you said to" Inuyasha said

"Thanks…" Rin said

"Welcome"

"WHO'S NEXT?"

"I AM!" Shouted Sango

"Rin's hyper-ness must be contagious" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Sure…"  
Sango ran off to the stage and picked a song and the music started up.

**Well she seemed all right by dawn's early light Though she looked a little  
worried and weak She tried to pretend he wasn't drinkin' aagain But daddy left  
the proof on her cheek and I was only eight years old that summer And I always  
seemed to be in the way So I took myself down to the fair in town On  
Independence Day **

**Well word gets a round in a small, small town They said he was a dangerous man  
but Mama was proud and she stood her ground she knew she was on the losin' end  
Some folks whispered some folks talked but everybody looked the other way And  
when time ran out there was no one about on Independence Day **

let freedom ring, let the white dove sing let the whole world know that  
Today is a day of reckoning let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong roll  
The stone away, let the guilty pay, it's independence day

**Well she lit up the sky that fourth of July By the time the firemen come They  
just put out the flames and took down some names And send me to the county home  
Now I aint sayin' it's right or it's wrong but maybe it's the only way Talk  
about your revolution It's Independence Day **

let freedom ring, let the white dove sing let the whole world know that  
Today is a day of reckoning let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong roll  
The stone away, let the guilty pay, it's independence day

**Roll the stone away It's Independence Day**

Sango got off the stage.

"That was awesome!" the girls yelled

The guys just replied with goods.

(I am not making Sesshomaru mean and cold, hey 500 years can do that to you.)

"Inuyasha's turn!" the girls yelled

"Feh"

He walked up to the stage and picked his song and the music started. (note: I love this song! It's by the best emo band of all time. Senses Fail!)

**This captain goes down with the ship,**

**"All hands on deck**

**Stand hip to hip."**

**I shout the orders,**

**"Shoot to kill.**

**Rum's not to burn,**

**It's not to burn."**

**And all my enemies,**

**I want their eyes to see,**

**Their captain walk the plank,**

**Set fire to everything.**

**Sail with me into the setting sun,**

**The battle has been won but war has just begun.**

**And as we float emotion starts to die.**

**We need to find a way just to keep our desires alive.**

**Now set the sail to quarter mast,**

**We'll jump the ship we'll sink 'em fast.**

**They follow me to victory,**

**Right at the sun, right at the sun.**

**And to the cannons roar,**

**Their bodies dance ashore.**

**A Pirates life for me**

**We are just what you see.**

**Sail with me into the setting sun,**

**The battle has been won but war has just begun.**

**And as we float emotion starts to die.**

**We need to find a way just to keep our desires alive.**

"I LOVE THAT SONG!" Kagome shouted

"SENSES FAIL ROCKS!" Sango shouted

(sry if its my story they need to be senses fail fans!)

"Inuyasha you sang/screamed that well" Kagome said

"I know"

"FLUFFY'S TURN!" Rin shouted

Everyone looked at her. "fluffy?"

"Yes" Rin said with a smile

Fluffy I mean Sesshomaru went up to the stage. He picked the song and music started up. (Not really a Sesshomaru kinda song, meh! I love this song also!)

**Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable **

You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
You wanted to,

I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die, Die,

Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable

You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
You wanted to,

I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die

Father, Father, Father, Father,  
Father/ Into your hands/I/commend my spirit,  
Father, into your hands,  
Why have you forsakee,  
In your thoughts forsaken me,  
In your heart forsaken, me oh,

Trust in my self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die,  
In my self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die.

"Wow" was all the girls had to say

"I didn't know you could do that" Inuyasha said shocked

"that was surprising" Miroku said

"MIROKU'S TURN!" the girls yelled and they pushed him onto the stage.

Miroku picked a song and the music started up.

**He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb.  
He's always choking from the stench and the fume.  
The wedding party all collapsed in the room.  
So send my resignation to the bride and the groom.  
Let's go down!  
This elevator only goes up to ten.  
He's not around.  
He's always looking at men  
Down by the pool.  
He doesn't have many friends.  
As they are  
Face down and bloated snap a shot with the lens. **

If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?

(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

She keeps a picture of the body she lends.  
Got nasty blisters from the money she spends.  
She's got a life of her own and it shows by the Benz  
She drives at 90 by the Barbies and Kens.  
If you ever say never too late.  
I'll forget all the diamonds you ate.  
Lost in coma and covered in cake.  
Increase the medication.  
Share the vows at the wake.  
(Kiss the bride)

If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?

(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

(And say goodbye) to the last parade  
(And walk away) from the choice you made  
(And say goodnight) to the hearts you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the hearts you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

(And say goodbye) to the last parade  
(And walk away) from the choice you made  
(And say goodnight) to the hearts you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

To the last parade  
When the parties fade  
And the choice you made  
To the End.

"Good job"

"You sang it well"

"Last but not least Kagome"

Kagome ran to the stage music started and she sang.

**Ooh-ooh baby  
Hey, oh-whoa, baby  
I'm not such an innocent girl **

First impressions can be wrong  
So let me clear what's going on  
Baby I'm not who you think I am  
I need to feel some lips on mine  
So pulling you across the line  
You think I'm the fragile one  
One slip, the damage done

I'm not made of china  
I'm not made of glass  
Would it shatter your illusions if this angel had a past?

If you touch me I won't break  
Don't think of me that way  
I'm not such an innocent girl  
Don't wrap me up in cotton wool (come on)  
Upon a pedestal (oh whoa)  
I'm not such an innocent girl  
(I'm not such an innocent)

I've got a secret rose tattoo  
I'm dying just to show you  
I'm not as shy as you think I am, oh baby  
It's time to take off those kid gloves  
T.K.O me fall in love  
Don't be scared you'll break my heart  
Not gonna fall apart

I'm not made of china (ooh)  
I'm not made of glass  
Would it shatter your illusions if this angel had a past?

If you touch me I won't break (oh-oh)  
Don't think of me that way  
I'm not such an innocent girl (innocent girl)  
Don't wrap me up in cotton wool (don't wrap me up, in cotton wool)  
Upon a pedestal  
I'm not such an innocent girl  
(I'm not such an innocent, girl)

If you touch  
If you touch me I  
If you touch me I won't break  
If you touch  
If you touch me I  
If you touch me I won't

If you touch me I won't break (oh-oh, oh whoa, whoa-yeah)  
Don't think of me that way  
I'm not such an innocent girl (innocent girl)  
Don't wrap me up in cotton wool (come on, woo!)  
Upon a pedestal  
I'm not such an innocent girl (I'm dying just to show you)

If you touch me I won't break (I won't break)  
Don't think of me that way  
Not such an innocent girl  
Don't wrap me (no-oh-whoa)  
I'm not such an innocent girl

If you touch me I won't break (I won't break)  
Don't think of me that way  
I'm not such an innocent girl  
Don't wrap me up in cotton wool (don't wrap me up, in cotton wool)  
Upon a pedestal (Upon a pedastal)  
I'm not such an innocent girl

If you touch me I won't break  
(If you touch, no I won't fall apart)  
Don't think of me that way  
(No you won't break my heart)

"Great Kagome" Rin said  
Kagome smiled while her friends praised her.  
"I want to go home, I'm tired" Kagome said

"Me too" the other girls said.

"Fine, we'll take you girls home" the guys said

**_Eh… Hello, well, all I have to say is that I am not the true demons-heart, I'm her cousin… And before people get mad at me, she asked me to write a chapter for her, because 1) Her computer don't work, and 2) "School sucks" as so she says WAY too much homework. Then again she is in High school, but I don't get as much homework, so she asked whenever I can to update for her, this one was mostly created by her but I wrote she told me what songs to use when I asked her. But I'm not really sure if its that good, I would really like to know what you guys think of my writeing… and the fact I REALLY don't want to ruin her story! Also in demons-hearts words "I'm sorry, that I can't update, but I will as soon as I'm on break or school lets up on homework… also when I get my computer fixed or a new, which may not be till Christmas" well that what she wanted me to tell you, her loyal readers… ALSO little note from me! I also write stories, so if you want to read any of them may name is…. Black Rose 666 _**

_**Well Bai!**_

_**Demons-Heart and Black Rose 666 (mostly Black rose 666)**_

_**P.S. A reason why I took over for her instead of her sister is because, I love her story! And I had some ideas! Lol, also I'm going to add her signature at the end like she did… since its her story!**_

**_P.s.s also as she said i deleted her NOTE that was set up as a chapter! FYI_**


	7. authors note IMPORTANT!

**_Once Again, I have no idea who reads the bottom of the stories with authors notes, caz normally I don't, and I don't think Demons-Heart does much either only when she thinks its important… same with me, but we both read these I know that for a fact, BUT this one is important! As I was saying in the other one, I am NOT demons-Heart I'm her Cousin, but my name is black rose 666, and she wont be back till her computer gets fixed, but I'm trying my best not to mess up her stories… so NO yelling at me! . Also, someone thing else struck my head, If you have any questions, about the what's going on with demons-heart or questions for her… or me for that matter, my… well her e-mail is I'm been checking her e0mail for her… before anyone gets mad at me for reading her mail, she said I could, so please if you have any questions write to me/her, just say who its for, also e-mail if you just want to talk._**

_**The authors note from the last chapter:**_

**_Eh… Hello, well, all I have to say is that I am not the true demons-heart, I'm her cousin… And before people get mad at me, she asked me to write a chapter for her, because 1) Her computer don't work, and 2) "School sucks" as so she says WAY too much homework. Then again she is in High school, but I don't get as much homework, so she asked whenever I can to update for her, this one was mostly created by her but I wrote she told me what songs to use when I asked her. But I'm not really sure if its that good, I would really like to know what you guys think of my writeing… and the fact I REALLY don't want to ruin her story! Also in demons-hearts words "I'm sorry, that I can't update, but I will as soon as I'm on break or school lets up on homework… also when I get my computer fixed or a new, which may not be till Christmas" well that what she wanted me to tell you, her loyal readers… ALSO little note from me! I also write stories, so if you want to read any of them may name is…. Black Rose 666 _**

_**Just so you know!**_

_**BAI! I'll UPDATE LATER!**_

_**Black rose 666 as demons-heart**_


End file.
